


The List

by by_no_one_more_than_me (Lady_Cleo)



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mama knows best, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Cleo/pseuds/by_no_one_more_than_me
Summary: Jesse has a list of things Leanne isn't good at. She steals it and reads it.





	The List

**Author's Note:**

> So as soon as that scene came along, I started wondering what Mama would've written down. And of course what the heck #7 was! A plot bunny that demanded to be chased.

#1- Leanne Rorish is too damn smart for her own good. She's the Daddy of our hospital for a reason and one of the smartest people I know. That's not a bad thing, but sometimes she thinks she knows it all, and sometimes she thinks she doesn't know what to do. In both cases she's wrong, but I'm pretty sure she knows that too.

#2- Leanne Rorish cannot keep a plant alive to save her life. The woman could kill a _cactus_. If the fate of the world depended on a plant in her care surviving longer than 2 weeks, the planet would be doomed.

#3- Leanne Rorish doubts herself. This is never a good thing. There is humility and then there is Leanne Rorish. She keeps people alive and brings them back from the brink of insanity and loneliness and death, and most doctors have a God complex whether they've earned it or not. But while Leanne has great faith in her knowledge and skills, and knows unfailingly that she is someone to be trusted, she still doubts herself. I think she should know better. (See #1)

#4- Leanne Rorish loves too hard. She lets her heart break and bleed with the force and amount of love she pours out and gives to the people around her. You can't serve from an empty bowl, Daddy.

#5- Leanne Rorish doesn't take care of herself. She usually keeps herself too busy taking care of everyone else first, and puts herself so far down the list she might as well not be on it. The only thing she takes worse care of than herself is plants, but that's already on the list.

#6- Leanne Rorish doesn't know how beautiful she is. The woman can take a compliment, but most of the time she doesn't believe it and that is a terrible shame.

#7- Leanne Rorish lets her fear of a broken heart rule her. Leanne has an unrivaled capacity for love. She loves hard and she loves deep, but she does not let herself _fall_ in love because she's learned to be afraid of heights. She opens the scar tissue and lets people in and wraps them in her love like a mother's embrace. But she does not let herself fall in love. She has had men in her life that loved her, that recognized her for the loving and lovable badass she is, who wanted her. And she has let them go, ostensibly for their sake but really for hers. Because to let yourself ache a little that it didn't work out or wouldn't have anyway is better in her mind than to leap into that void and trust someone to catch her the way she would catch them. Neal loved her, and she let someone else have him. Cole loved her, and she let him go. Ethan adores her, and she's letting someone else swoop in instead of fighting for a man she really wants. And don't think I didn't know about that fling with Campbell because I did and that man was good for you, but you told him to focus on his kid and his failing marriage and didn't see if things could get serious and now look at you two.

Leanne is deserving of love. She is more worthy of being loved than almost anyone I know, and is smart enough to know that love does not need to be earned by worth - it just has to be given and taken. She gives it freely, and fully. She needs to not be afraid of taking it back.

**Author's Note:**

> so that's what I came up with. hope it wasn't too terrible.  
> comments and kudos always appreciated.


End file.
